In the past, air conditioning apparatuses have been proposed such as the one disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2008-215757, for example, wherein the configuration of the fins of the heat exchanger is connived so that when an air-cooling operation and/or a dehumidifying operation is performed, condensed water adhering to the fin surfaces of the heat exchanger flows down efficiently.
In the air conditioning apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2008-215757, when the condensed water adhering to the fin surfaces of the heat exchanger remains for a long time on the fin surfaces even when operation has stopped, problems have been observed in that airborne substances adhere and/or bacteria proliferates, and an odor arises. To resolve such problems, not only are hydrophilic layers formed on the fin surfaces, but the shape employed for the fins is one that inhibits condensed water retention, for the purpose of shortening the time during which condensed water remains on the fin surfaces of the heat exchanger.